Hard Times
by coolmarauders
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James who start out as very good friend, but we all know how things change over time. Lily starts to feel a new feeling towards a certain other person. A feeling that scares her. She tries to hide it but in the end it is all
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own any characters from Harry Potter.**

**This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoy.**

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black had been waiting all summer for September 1st when they could go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and start their sixth year where they could prank the evil (and the innocent).

Neither one of them had had anyone to prank all summer as they had both stayed alone at the Potter Mansion with just house elves to keep them company. James parents were aurors and had been on a mission the whole summer.

Sirius and James walked through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters. When they came out on the other side they saw parents saying good bye to their kid, students running around looking for lost items, and GIRLS!

Sirius immediately went up to a blond haired girl and started flirting. James rolled his eyes and looked around for Remus and Peter.

Suddenly he saw a pretty girl with red hair down to her waist and green eyes, who was talking to her friend Mae. "Hey Evans!" he called trying to act cool. "Potter," said Lily trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing over here," asked Lily, "the blond haired bimbos who you like to flirt with are in that direction," she said pointing in the opposite direction. James gaped at her, "What I do not flirt with them, that's Sirius." Lily laughed.

"Don't worry James we all know your just over here to flirt with Lily," said Lily's best friend Mae. "Hey," said James as he made a mad dash for the Japanese girl. Mae ran for it weaving in between people on the platform. She kept running until she ran right into Sirius Black who was talking to Remus and Peter.

"Hide me Siri, James is going to kill me!" said Mae giggling. Sirius looked up and saw James heading their way with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'll help," said Sirius and he held Mae out for James. James went over to her and tickled her like mad. Mae was on the floor laughing. James didn't stop until…

"Oof!" Someone had jumped on his back. He hooked his arms around Lily's legs. She hadn't pushed him that hard since she was 5.8" and he was 6.2".

"Don't worry Lils I'll give you a piggy back ride. Let's go find a compartment guys he said to the others.

Sirius and Remus helped Mae off the ground and went after James. They found a compartment half way down with Lily and Mae's other best friend Trish in it.

"What should we do?" asked Sirius. "I am bored." Lily sat on the ground with James behind her playing with her long hair. "Let's play truth or dare," said Lily not moving.

"Yeah that one muggle game!" said Sirius. "Okay, but you have to either do the truth, or the dare and nothing dangerous," said Trish.

"I'll go first," said Mae. "Sirius," she said. "Truth," he answered. Mae thought for a moment and then asked, "Was it you who put whipped cream and syrup and honey in Lily's hair last year. "Yeah," said Sirius cautiously. Lily lazily picked up her wand with her eyes closed and did a spell on Sirius.

"Nice hair Sirius," said Remus trying not to laugh. "What did you do Lily Marie Evans?" he bellowed. He took out a mirror that he always kept in his bag. He screamed. "My hair," he whimpered. He dashed out heading for the bathroom.

"He keeps a mirror in his bag," said Lily trying not to laugh. "Yeah," said James, "Ever since first year when a girl told him he looked ugly. Mae laughed.

Sirius re entered the compartment with his usual hair and a promise to prank Lily later. "My turn," said Sirius. "Mae," he said wanting revenge. "Truth," she said.

"Uhh…" "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. "Nope-," There was a loud knocking on the door.

Mae opened it and Jeff Montoy's head peaked in. "Hey Mae, guys," He said nodding to them. "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," he asked Mae. "Sure," said Mae giggling. "Sirius, I'll answer that question when I get back," she said winking at him.

Sirius glared at Jeff the whole time. "He's a no good, dirty rotten pig!" he said. Mae deserves better. Lily raised her eye brows. "Sounds like someone's jealous, she teased Sirius.

"I'm not jealous, but Jeff is a player. "Hmm…," sounds like someone else I know," said Trish earning herself a glare from Sirius.

"Jeff's not even that bad," said Trish. "He's the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, he's smart, he's nice, he's even cute. "He's not cute," said Sirius in disbelief. "I bet 5 galleons that he'll ask Mae out," said Lily enjoying James's fingers running through her hair.

"Your on," said Sirius hoping he'd win cause he didn't have any money. He also was hoping he'd win for other reasons that he didn't like to think about.

"Okay," said Trish. "My turn." "Lils," she said. "Truth," said Lily. "What's up with you and James?" "Nothing," said Lily, "We're just friends."

"James," said Lily. "Dare he answered. "I dare you to go tell Snape that he's the prettiest thing you've ever seen." "What," gaped James. "You heard me," said Lily enjoying herself. The others were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Mae came back in right after James left. "He asked me out!" she said happily. Lily and Trish squealed and jumped up to hug Mae. Sirius was the only one who didn't look happy about the news.

"Where's James?" she asked once they had settled down again. "Oh he just went to tell Snape how pretty he is," said Lily. Laughing. Mae giggled.

James came back. "Trish," he said. "Dare," she said being daring (get it. Lol). I dare you do go and hug the boy in this room who you think is cutest. She thought for a minute then went over to Remus and gave him a hug and sat on his lap.

Remus looked a bit surprised yet happy at the new seating arrangement.

When they finally got to Hogwarts and heard their friend Hagrids voice calling. "Firs years over here with me,"

They all found an empty carriage and got in.

"Why does the sorting always take so long," moaned Sirius. "I'm hungry!" "Sirius the sorting hasn't even started," pointed out Remus.

Just then Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat. All the chatter died out as the sorting hat started its song. When it had finished everyone applauded and McGonagall started calling the first year's names.

"I can't believe we're already in our sixth year," said Lily. "I know, those 1st years look so small," said Remus. "Were we that small when we were first years?" asked Sirius forgetting momentarily about how hungry he was.

Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up and said the best words in the world in Sirius's opinion. "Dig in," he said.

Sirius grabbed food and piled it on his plate and began stuffing his face. Lily looked at him in disgust. "How can he eat like that?" she asked. "It takes practice," said James.

Finally when everyone felt like they couldn't eat anything else Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to remind you that the Forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden. Also for a list of all 345 rules you can go to Argus Filch. "I also hope that your brains haven't been to washed out from the summer." Everyone laughed. "Thank you," he said. "First years, prefects will show you to your common room."

The marauders (James, Sirius, Remus, and (sticking filthy) Peter) had found many secret passageways around the school. Right now they were showing the girls one to get to Their dorms.

"Girls go that way and boys go here," said Sirius explaining it to them. The girls went through the trap door and found themselves in their dorm room with all their bags and stuff there.

"Wow, I never expected that old mirror to be a secret passageway," said Mae. The other girls who they shared a dorm with came up the stairs laughing and talking.

"Hey guys," said Becca. "How'd you get here before all of us?" "We took a shortcut," said Trish. "Cool." "Did the marauders show it to you?" asked Lisa. "Yep." "What would we do without them," joked Lily. "Where is it?" asked Lisa. The girls told them where it was and got ready for bed.

All the girls got into bed and fell asleep instantly. All but one who stayed awake recording the new passageway that those foolish girls had told them about. This would be good to show her master she thought. Maybe now he would reward her with her greatest wish.

**do you like? This is my first fan fiction. I share an account with my friends though and they've all written. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Who do you think the evil girl is? Any guesses?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.

"Padfoot, Wake up!" yelled James from above Sirius. Sirius always slept like a log. "That's it Padfoot, you'd better get up before I make you sorry," threatened James.

Remus and Peter watched in interest as James levered a bucket of ice-cold water above Sirius. "3-2-1!" he tipped over the bucket of water onto Sirius.

Sirius just rolled over and mumbled, "I don't like water slides Mae!" Suddenly James had an idea. "Padfoot, Mae's naked in our dorm!" he shouted in Sirius's ear. Sirius jumped up and looked around for the naked Mae.

When he realized that he had been tricked he blushed and shouted, "Prongs, you are so dead!" James ran down the stairs to the common room with Sirius following him.

James guessed that Sirius had forgotten that he was wearing his boxers and no shirt. Just then Sirius slammed into somebody. He looked up to apologize when he saw…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Guys time to wake up," said a very cheerful Lily. "It's our first day at Hogwarts." The others groaned and Becka said, "Lily it's 6 o'clock in the morning, I do need my beauty sleep you know.

Mae slowly got up and went to get dressed. Once the other girls woke up they decided that Mae should wear make-up incase she saw her boyfriend.

"Come on guys, I don't need to wear make-up, it's just Jeff." "He won't care what I'm wearing anyway," whined Mae. "Nice try," said Lisa but you're not getting away from this.

When they had all gotten dressed and finished Mae's make-up they headed downstairs.

This is what Mae looked like: Her hair that was halfway down her back had a pretty blue and purple butterfly clip in it. She had a tiny bit of light blue eyeshadow. She also had blue eyeliner. She had a little bit of light pink blush on and light pink lip-gloss. She looked really prettyful. Sadly she had to wear the school uniform or the girls would have chosen what they thought was a sexier outfit

Mae walked down the stairs and was about to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast when someone ran into her, knocked her down and then fell on top of her.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sirius looked her in the eyes and started stammering. "Er- I'm sorry-uh…" she giggled. Sirius mentally slapped himself. Pull yourself together man he thought.

Then he realized that he was still on top of her. He quickly got up and reached out a hand to help her up.

Then he put out his arm and asked, "May I have the honor of escorting such a beautiful lady to breakfast?" Mae giggled and took his arm waving at her friends. He waved his wand and he was wearing his school uniform.

Lily rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting of Sirius Black. He always seemed to be flirting with Mae. Whenever she tried to tell Mae that Mae just laughed and asked why one of her best friends would flirt with her especially since he was one of the hottest guys in school.

James was relieved that his best friend had stopped chasing him. Then he saw Lily standing in by the portrait in deep thought.

He went up to her. "Watcha thinking about?" he asked her. "I was wondering, does Sirius like Mae?" she asked him. He looked surprised. "I don't know. He doesn't usually talk to me about girls or about what he does with them."

"Thankfully," he added. "I think I'm pretty sure I can guess what he does with them anyway," he said trying to get nasty pictures of Sirius with his tongue down a girl's throat out of his mind.

Lily laughed. "Wanna try and get them together?" she asked. "Sure," said James. "Just makes sure that no one finds out, his fan club might have strong objections to that. "So would Mae's boyfriend," said Lily.

"I got an idea," said James. "Meet me in the Common room at 11 tonight.

Sirius took a seat as his fan club (five sixth year girls) sauntered up to him. "What are you doing here?" Gwen the leader of the group sneered at Mae.

"Hey, I invited her," growled Sirius. "No Siri, don't worry I can leave," said Mae cheerfully. She got up and went to sit by Jeff (her boy friend for those of you who don't remember).

After Sirius finally managed to get the fan club away he looked up to see Lily and James come in grinning.

"What have you two been up to?" asked Sirius curiously. "Nothing!" said Lily quickly giving Sirius the wrong idea. "The only time I look that happy is when I have just finished a snogging session with someone," he said thoughtfully.

Then he slapped James on the back playfully and joked, "I knew you two lovebirds would get together sometime soon. "We're not lovebirds!" said Lily. "Yeah, and we're not together," said James.

"Sure you're not," said Sirius. "You are being annoying," said Lily taking a bite of her toast. "Lily, m'dear," said Sirius pretending to look hurt, "How could a handsome person like me be annoying?"

Sirius turned to see Mae standing behind him. "You have a very big ego," she commented as she sat down besides Lily. "Why is everyone insulting me today?" asked Sirius pretending to cry.

"Don't worry," said Lily grinning. "James loves you." "What," asked James looking startled. "Lily," he whined, "Now he's going to make a scene. Lily just laughed.

Sirius looked at James and threw his arms around him and said, "I knew you waved me Pwongs." People around them laughed at James face.

"Padfoot, stop!" he whined again. "Everyone's staring!" "What's up with the nicknames?" asked Lisa who was sitting nearby. Remus who had just come in and sat by James paled.

"Oh nothing," said Sirius finally letting go of James. Trisha came in and sat by Mae.

"So Mae," she asked, "How's it going with Jeff?" Lily watched as Sirius bent his spoon back at the mention of Mae's boyfriend. "He's so nice to me," said Mae giggling.

"Look what he gave me." She showed them a necklace with a white rose on it. Mae's last name Si-Ching meant White Rose in Japanese.

"So guys," "I've been meaning to tell you, Lucius Malfoy asked me out yesterday and I accepted," said Trish shyly. James spit out the porridge that he had been eating and Remus dropped his fork. Sirius clenched his fist.

"What?" asked Lily, "But Malfoy is a cold mean-hearted Slytherine!" said Lily in shock. "Yeah, and you're a muggle born," said Mae softly.

Trish's face turned hard. "Fine then, as you can't be good friends and accept it then I'll go sit with him instead," she huffed and went off to the Slytherine table.

The Marauders and Mae and Lily watched in shock as she stomped away. James was the first one to come back to his senses. "He must be up to something asking out a muggle born, he muttered to himself.

"James is right," said Lily. "We have to figure out what he's up to," said Sirius. "I'll bet my bloody cousin Bellatrix has something to do with this," he said snarling.

"We should probably apologize," said Mae. "You're right," said Lily. "If I were you I would wait until you get up to the dorm so you don't make a scene," said Remus mildly.

"That's a good idea," said Lily thanking Remus. Then the bell rang signaling five minutes til their first lesson.

Lily, Remus, and James rushed off to advanced Transfiguration while Mae and Sirius went to Divination.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

When Lily, Remus, and James got to the classroom they quickly found 3 seats and sat down next to each other as Professor McGonagall made her famous speech about behaving in her class.

When she announced that even though the O.W.L's were over they still had to study just as hard for the N.E.W.Ts next year the whole class groaned.

"If you are going to waste my time complaining then I will have to give you extra homework," she announced sternly. The groaning immediately stopped.

The class was working on turning pillows to puppies. Turn to the person on your right and that person will be your partner. Lily ginned as she got partnered with Remus.

James wasn't as lucky as he got stuck with Gwen from Sirius's fan club and she spent almost the whole class period flirting with him.

Lily and Remus were the first one's done. They ginned and opened their book to read the Theory page.

Sirius and Mae sat next to each other as the class started. "Now as this is the first lesson of the season we will be reading tea leaves again," announced Professor Seria.

She swooped over to where Sirius and Mae were sitting. She grabbed Sirius's cup and gasped. "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry," she said her eyes filling with tears.

"Erm it's alright," said Sirius. "But my dear you will be the second of your group to die," she sobbed. "Class dismissed," she managed to get out.

Sirius whooped and grabbed Mae and twirled her around. Mae was giggling like mad.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

After dinner Lily and Mae went up to the dorm room to find a half naked Trisha snogging a boy that looked to be Lucius Malfoy.

Mae and Lily quickly ran down the stairs to the common room. Mae was holding her hands over her mouth. Sirius came up to them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly Mae emptied her dinner onto him. Sirius jumped back in surprise. "Hey!" he said. "Sorry," said Mae weakly. Lily didn't look too good either.

"Lucius and Trisha are up there half naked kissing!" spat Lily. James had been coming up behind her when she said that. "I got an idea," he said.

He went up the staircase and knocked on the door, "Malfoy, get your bloody arse out of there." "If you are not gone in 5 minutes then I am going to curse you into next week.

Five minutes later Lily and Mae went up to find Trish crying. They rushed over to her bed. She glared at them and spat, " I hate you!" and got up to leave.

"Trish, we wanted to apologize!" said Lily. "Apology not accepted," she shouted. She ran out of the dorm. They went back down to the common room and heard Becka say to Lisa, "My master won't let me go!"

She sounded really upset. "What's wrong Becka?" asked Mae. "Nothing mumbled Becka blushing. Mae shrugged and headed to where James Sirius and Remus were sitting.

"Was he gone?" asked Remus as the others had told him what happened. "Yeah," said Lily. "Did you apologize to Trish?" asked Sirius.

"Tried to," said Mae. "She ran away shouting at us." "The others were silent. This had not been the best day back.

"James," shrieked Ally coming up and hugging him. "Congratulations!" "The others watched in surprise. "For what?" asked James who was also surprised. "You haven't heard?" she asked in surprise. He shook his head. "You made quidditch captain!" (James had been as seeker for the Gryffindor team since his 2nd year and since Preston had left Hogwarts he was captain.)

"Score," he and Sirius shouted together.

That night James and Lily didn't manage to get any work done on 1234 (their code name for getting Sirius and Mae together) as Lily fell asleep 5 minutes after they started.

James carried her over to one of the couches and tucked her in with a blanket that had the Gryffindor symbol on it. Then he went up and got in bed.

**Review please! I'm desperate!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Please review!

Lily woke up and instead of being in the dorm like usually she was in the common room on one of the couches by the fire.

Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep the night before during her and James's planning. She smiled and walked up the stairs to her dorm room.

"There you are!" said Mae. "Where have you been?" "I fell asleep last night on one of the couches," said Lily. "What did you and James get up to?" she asked with an evil smile.

"We just talked until I fell asleep and then he carried me to one of the couches," said Lily smiling at Mae's teasing.

Then she heard a voice from one of the beds behind her say, "Oh my god, you two are freakin' stinking up my air," said Trish nastily. She then hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Since when has she been so nasty?" asked Mae. "I don't know," said Lily in surprise. The girls hurried to finish getting ready. They met the marauders downstairs.

"I don't think Trish is ever going to forgive us," said Mae sadly to the marauders. "She's nothing but an idiot," said Sirius. "I bet she's just jealous of you guys since you have such great boyfriends," He added.

"But I don't have-," "Lily has James, and Mae has me," he joked. "What is up with everyone thinking we're going out?" asked Lily. "Yeah," said James in agreement.

"Also I think she liked Remus, but now he's going out with Becka," commented Mae. "What?" asked Sirius. "Remus isn't going out with Becka." "Are you Remus," he asked. "Hm… I'm feeling rather hungry." "Meet you in the Great Hall," he said and ran off at top speed.

"How did you know that Mae?" asked Lily. "I didn't even know." "I heard Becka talking to Lisa about it," she said grinning. "I just forgot to tell you guys."

When they got to the Great Hall the Marauders kept hinting that they were going to play a prank on someone.

When Trish walked in everyone gasped. Her clothes had become see-through and the marauders had turned her hair puke green.

She was wearing a pink lacy thong and a bright red huge bra. Everyone stared. Then some people started to giggle. Soon the whole Hall was laughing.

Lily looked up expecting the teachers to stop this but the teachers weren't there. "They had a meeting this morning and Peeves happened to drop by," said James seeing Lily's glance.

Then James waved his wand and a sign appeared in the air saying:

HAHA! YOU FILTHY CHEATER. THAT IS FOR BEIND MEAN TO YOUR FRIENDS, TRIPPING LILY IN THE HALL WAY, STEALING MAE'S HOMEWORK-"That's why I couldn't find it," she mumbled to herself-, AND FOR GOING OUT WITH AN ASS WHOLE!

Trish ran out of the Great Hall. Lily and Mae weren't laughing with everyone else but they didn't exactly feel bad for her either.

The rest of the day that's all anyone talked about. That and the quidditch tryouts. On the team they already had

James-seeker, team captain

Aly- keeper

Sirius- beater

Cassy- chaser

Josh- chaser

When James arrived at tryouts he looked at all the people who were there and to his surprise he saw Lily and Mae sitting in the crowd.

He went over to them. "Are you two here to watch?" he asked. "In your dreams," said Lily. "We're here to play," added Mae.

"I didn't know you guys played quidditch," said James shocked. "Duh!" said Lily.

"Anyways," said James. "All the Chasers trying out go with Cassy." Lily went over by Cassy along with 3 other boys. "Everyone who is trying out for beater go with Sirius," said James. Mae went over by Sirius.

"Okay, do whatever your leader tells you to as best as you can and I'll be watching and decide who was best for the position," said James.

"Cassy had the chasers flying around the hoop dodging bludgers and trying to score with the quaffle. James watched as Lily stole the ball from one of the other players and made a goal 2 times in a row.

He watched as Mae hit the bludger toward the targets and hit them almost every time. He called everybody down to tell them that they would have the new players listed in the common room the next morning.

"You guys played really well," he told Lily and Mae sounding really impressed. Then he went over to talk to the team.

The team it seemed was all in agreement for the same two players.

James headed back to the common room feeling exhausted even though they hadn't even eaten dinner yet. When he got back everyone bombarded him with questions about the new players.

He went over to a corner with Remus and Lily and Mae. "So, who do you think is going to make the team," asked Lily.

"I can't tell," said James. "Lily gave him her puppy dog look. "I'll tell you if you kiss me," said James bravely. Remus and Mae watched in interest. Lily thought about it for a minute then walked up to him.

She kissed him on the cheek. James groaned, "Lily, that's not what I meant." "You promised," said Lily. "Fine," said James pouting. "You and Mae made the team," he said still pouting.

Lily and Mae jumped up to celebrate. Sirius was walking in when he saw Mae and Lily jumping around looking happy. "What's up with them?" he mumbled to Remus. "Made the quidditch team," said Remus grinning.

"I thought James wasn't going to tell them," said Sirius pouting. "James told Lily that he would tell them if she kissed him," said Remus grinning. "Did she do it?" asked Sirius getting excited.

"Yeah she did kiss him, but it was on the cheek," said Remus. "Ha," said Sirius. "Smart girl." "That's also why James is over there pouting!" he said happy with himself for figuring it out.

"I heard that!" commented James, "and I am not pouting!" "Sure you're not Prongsie," said Sirius. James just glared at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY:

"I can't believe that he would do something like this to me!" said Lily pacing in her dorm room.

FLASHBACK

That morning when she had gone down to the great Hall she had found 15 owls sitting at her place waiting for her carrying some of her different bra's.

The sign above her head read: LILY EVANS I THINK YOUR BOYFRIEND POTTER FORGOT TO GIVE THESE BACK TO YOU AFTER YOU SHAGGED! AND EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE A VIRGIN! HA!

Everyone was staring and laughing at her. Lily ran to her dorm room tears streaming down her face. When she got to the common room she saw James, Remus, and Sirius walking down the stairs talking.

James stopped when he saw Lily. "What's wrong, Lily," he asked looking worried. "YOU IDIOT!" screamed Lily at them.

She looked at James. "How could you do this to me?" she asked him looking mad. James just stood there.

Lily ran up the stairs to her dorm. James stood there his mouth hanging open. "Does anyone else get the feeling that we missed something important this morning?" asked Remus in confusion.

"Uh," said Sirius. "I'm confused and all this thinking is making my head hurt." "Who could we ask about this who is like Lily's best friend," Sirius asked.

James and Remus stared at him wondering about his sanity. "Mae!" they said at the same time. "Did someone say my name," asked Mae coming up behind them. All the usual humor was lost from her voice.

"Did you prank Lily this morning?" she asked in a dangerous voice. "We don't prank friends," said James frowning. "What happened?" asked Remus looking worried.

Mae explained what had happened that morning at breakfast. Remus had a sudden look of realization come to his face. "You go check on Lily," he told Mae.

"You two are coming with me," he said pulling James and Sirius out the portrait by their collars.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Mae quietly. "I can't believe that he would do something like this to me!" said Lily pacing in her dorm room.

"Who, asked Mae," curiously. "The Marauders," said Lily looking at Mae like she was stupid. "Lily, they didn't do it," said Mae. "I talked to them." "James was like shocked that someone would do that to you."

"You're right," said Lily slumping. "I'm being stupid. "But who would do this to me?" asked Lily. "I never did anything wrong.

"I don't know," said Mae. "I think Remus might know though." "Lily, when we find out who it is let's do our best to make their lives miserable!" said Mae. "Totally," agreed Lily feeling more like her usual self already.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"I can't believe that she would do something like that though," said James. "She used to be their friend." "I got an idea," said Remus. He pulled them closer and whispered in their ear. They all agreed and smirked.

They cornered Trish at lunch. "Oh, hey guys!" she said staring at Remus. "What's up?" "We want a word outside," growled Sirius.

Seeing the looks on their faces she said, "I think I'll pass on that." "I don't think so," said Remus. She slowly got up and walked outside with them.

"Hey Lils, look," said Mae trying to distract her from the people mumbling or pointing at them. "The guys are talking to Trish." Lily watched as the guys stayed and talked to her for a while. Then they all got up and walked outside with Trish.

"I wonder what they're going to do to her?" said Lily sounding a little worried. "Should we save her?" asked Mae. They paused a second and at the same time said at the same time, "Nah." They laughed.

When Trish entered she looked pale. She went up to the table with the teachers and said something to Dumbledore. He nodded and frowned and then mumbled something to her.

She walked towards Lily. When she got to their table she rolled her eyes and said "I am sorry for the prank that I played on you this morning."

"I'll have you know that thanks to your friends I have detention for a month and I'm not allowed to visit Hogsmeade until Christmas.

Lily launched herself out of her chair and toward Trish. Trisha shrieked and ran out of the Hall. Lily followed her sprinting as fast as she could. When she had cornered her she sprang curses at her shouting,

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" "YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" "I APOLOGIZED AND YOU PAY ME BACK FOR ALL THOSE YEARS OF FRIENDSHIP WITH THIS?"

When Trish was unconscious and had many boils on her face James came up behind Lily and murmered, "That's enough."

Lily stopped looked at her ex-friend and then turned around and started crying into James's shirt. "Sh it's gonna be okay," he murmered stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry James," said Lily and she ran towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

When she got there she realized that she didn't know the password so she wandered the hallways. Then she saw a portrait of a teenager with long golden blond hair.

She remembered James, Sirius, and Remus talking about this. She looked at the teenager and said, "Stigempery!"

The portrait swung forward and let her in. When she got inside she heard a voice talking from the walls. "Who's there?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's me," said the room again. Lily sat down on a couch that was in the middle of the room. "What's wrong dearie?" asked the room.

Lily found the talking to the wall calmed her down so she poured out the whole story of what had happened that morning and about losing one of her best friends.

Once she finished she realized that it was getting late so she headed back to the Fat Lady, promising the room that she would come back later.

When she got to the portrait she found Mae standing outside of the door looking for her.

"There you are," said Mae. "We've been looking all over for you." "The guys helped?" asked Lily. Mae nodded. "They could have used the Marauders Map," said Lily.

"Oh!" said Mae. "We never thought of that," Lily laughed at her friends stupidity. "You got detention for a week," said Mae.

"I can't believe the teachers just let you beat her up!" said Mae. Lily shrugged. "I guess I was just lucky." The two girls headed up to bed.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Lily and Mae were true to their word. With the help of the Marauders they worked to make Trish's life a living nightmare.

News was going around the school that Trish had broken up with Malfoy.

Lily and Mae wondered whether to keep playing pranks now that she had broken up with Malfoy or whether stop. They quickly made up their minds however when Trish sent Lily and Mae a letter with frog spawn in it.

Lily and Mae's hands had turned a nasty greenish color and had swollen. Madam Tarty had given them medicine to help them get better.

Then they got news that there was going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. The Marauders heard that Trish was going to ask Derrick Malfoy out and had threatened to prank him if he accepted her.

He didn't accept. Mae and Jeff had decided that they were best as friends much to Sirius's relief.

James and Lily had given up on the Mae/Sirius thing, as neither of them had been able to get Sirius or Mae to admit to liking each other. They had also run out of ideas.

They tried to lock Sirius and Mae in a cabinet but managed to lock themselves in there until they yelled loud enough that Sirius came to their rescue.

He still teased them about coming out of a broomstick cupboard together.

They also tried setting up a dinner for them but Sirius had broken his ankle and only one person was allowed to visit him in the Hospital wing so Mae went. James, and Lily had a dinner together instead and later visited Sirius in the Hospital Wing.

Lily couldn't wait till their first trip to Hogsmeade of that year. She loved the views. Plus there was candy and CLOTHES, and MAKEUP there to buy.

She and Mae decided to have a day where they went out and shopped together without the boys. They would meet up with them at the Three Broomsticks at the end.

Besides James, and Sirius decided to spend the whole time at Zonko's and at a bar that Sirius had discovered.

Lily and Mae didn't even want to think about what the boys did while they were drunk, especially not Sirius.

Remus had told the girls that he couldn't come because he was visiting his aunt who was sick. Mae and Lily were suspicious because it seemed like Remus always had to go somewhere to see a sick family member. When he came back he always looked like it had been he who had been sick. The boys were usually out during the night when he was gone. The girls suspected they were pranking innocent people.

"Oh," said Lily suddenly. Mae jumped she had been falling asleep against her textbook. "I think I just figured something out," said Lily. "I have to go to the library."

By this time Mae had almost fallen asleep again. Lily ran into the library hoping for once she was wrong about her suspicion. She skimmed through books murmuring to herself.

Suddenly she shut the book and ran to find Mae. "Mae!" she shouted once they were back in the girls dorms. "I figured out Remus's secret!" said Lily. "He's a werewolf," she said.

Mae just sat there in shock. Lily was glad she hadn't told her best friend her suspicion about the other 2 boys being illegal animagus. "But he cant be," said Mae. "I mean he doesn't look like a monster.

"Werewolves only assume the shape once a month after they've been bitten," Lily explained to her friend patiently. "That's why Remus has been gone so much," said Mae in realization.

Lily nodded sadly. "Poor Remus," said Mae. "We should tell him that we know and are still there for him," said Lily. "Why wouldn't we be?" asked Mae frowning.

"A lot of people are predjedus about werewolves," said Lily darkly. "Oh," said Mae. "But Remus is still the same sweet guy," she said. "I know," said Lily. "But a lot of people think that they're to dangerous to befriend."

"Do you think the Marauders know?" asked Mae. "I am guessing they do," said Lily. "They are pretty smart and they hang out with Remus all the time." "It would probably be pretty hard not to notice."

Remus was planning a prank for Malfoy with Sirius and James when Lily and Mae came up to them. "What can we do to help you lovely ladies?" asked Sirius.

Mae giggled, momentarily forgetting what they had come there to do. Lily nudged her. "Actually," said Mae back to business, "We came here to talk to Remus."

Remus got up and followed them up to their dorm and watched as they shut the door. "What's up?" he asked politely.

"We found out about your secret," said Lily. "What secret?" whispered Remus turning pale. "We know you're a werewolf," said Lily. "Shh…" said Remus looking around.

"I guess you won't want to hang out with me anymore," said Remus glumly. "We're not like that," said Mae indignantly. "We still want to be friends with you," added Lily.

"It's not your fault that you got bit by a werewolf anyway," said Lily. "Thanks guys," said Remus brightening up.

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

"Lily!" whined James as they sat down for breakfast. "Please will you help us prank Malfoy?" asked James. "We're desperate for ideas since Remus is gone," said Sirius.

"Why won't you tell us where he is?" asked Lily avoiding his question. "He's visiting his sick aunt," said Sirius. "We know about him being a werewolf," said Lily not thinking.

"You do?" asked Sirius in surprise. "Yeah, we've known for weeks," said Mae. "We talked to Remus about it," said Lily. "Didn't he tell you?" "No, he doesn't usually talk about it," said James.

"I can see why," said Mae shuddering. "That would be awful."

The bell rang and they all headed to Transfiguration. This is how they sat. Sirius on the outside of the row, Mae next to him, Lily in the middle next to Mae, James next to Lily, and usually Remus sat next to James.

Professor McGonagall droned on like usual. She announced that she would be reading to them from the textbook. Everyone groaned but the Marauders took this as a sign that they could talk the whole class time.

"Why can't they teach us about girls instead of Transfiguration?" asked Sirius thickly to the rest of them. Lily let out a snort and Mae giggled.

Professor McGonagall glared at them. "I must ask you four to pay more attention in my class," she told them sternly.

"What made you say that?" asked Lily after McGonagall went back to reading. "Well…" said Sirius. "I like this one girl and I don't think she likes me back," he said.

"That's nonsense," said Mae. "Anyways, almost all the girls in the school want to go out with The Famous Sirius Black," said Lily.

"Hey what about me?" asked James pretending to be hurt. "All the girls want to go out with you too," said Lily comfortingly. "Oh so I'm not the famous?" asked James taunting Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway who is this mystery girl?" Mae asked Sirius. Sirius looked at her strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mae. Lily and James snorted with laughter at the look on Sirius's face.

"That's it, I've had enough!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Black you move up here," she said pointing to a seat in the middle of two blond haired girls.

"Audios!" said Sirius grinning to the rest. They rolled their eyes at him for being so happy about sitting in between two girls. Especially since he had been just talking about his crush.

"Mr. Potter you sit here," she said pointing to a seat. James hadn't been quite as lucky as Sirius. He sat by two ugly Slytherin girls.

"Miss Evans, you come up here and Mae you may stay where you are. Lily sat by Becka and Lisa. She smiled at them and sat down.

Sirius was pretending to pay attention when a note from Lily hit him in the back of the head. Wondering what she wanted he opened the piece of paper and read.

Do you like the joke?

Lily

Two women friends had gone out for a Girls Night Out, and had been decidedly over-enthusiastic on the cocktails. Incredibly drunk and walking home they suddenly realized they both needed to pee. They were very near a graveyard and one of them suggested they do their business behind a headstone or something. The first woman had nothing to wipe with so she took off her panties, used them and threw them away. Her friend however was wearing an expensive underwear set and didn't want to ruin hers, but was lucky enough to salvage a large ribbon from a wreath that was on a grave and proceeded to wipe herself with it. After finishing, they made their way home.

The next day the first woman's husband phones the other husband and said, "These damn girls nights out have got to stop. My wife came home last night without her panties." "That's nothing," said the other. "Mine came back with a sympathy card stuck between the cheeks of her butt that said, 'From all of us at the Fire Station, Well never forget you!'

Sirius fell onto the floor laughing. "I didn't think it was that funny," commented Lily looking down at Sirius who was still laughing.

"I've had enough!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "Out all of you!" "You five have detention every night this week with me," she said pointing at Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and Mae.

Lily and Remus helped support a still laughing Sirius out the door. James reached out to read the note that Lily had written.

He too burst out laughing. "Wow, I never knew it was that amusing," said Lily looking at the two boys. She grabbed the note before Remus could read it.

"Sympathy card- butt cheeks," said Sirius breaking into new fits of laughter. Remus was looking at Sirius like he was crazy.

He looked at Lily who shrugged innocently as if saying, "Are you blaming me?" Remus gave her a pointed look that told her that's exactly who he was blaming.

"Tell us another joke," said James. "Uh uh!" said Lily. "Not after how you reacted to the first one!" "We'll be good," pleaded Sirius.

Mae snorted. "The Marauders trying to be good?" "I didn't think I'd ever see the day," she said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, but only one more," said Lily. The boys nodded solemnly waiting for her to tell them a joke.

A man has six children and is very proud of his achievement. He is so proud of himself, that he starts calling his wife,"Mother of Six " in spite of her objections.

One night, they go to a party. The man decides that it's time to go home and wants to find out if his wife is ready to leave as well. He shouts across the room at the top of his voice, "Shall we go home Mother of six?'"

His wife, irritated by her husband's lack of discretion shouts right back, "Anytime you're ready, Father of Four."

Sirius stood there trying to work it out while Remus, Mae and James laughed. Then he got it and started to roll on the floor.

"That was so funny Lily," he said still laughing. "Were they that funny?" asked Lily surprised. "No!" said a snobby voice from behind them

"Nothing you could ever say would be funny," said Trish. Sirius immediately stopped laughing. "No one asked you," he said coldly. "Besides," said James.

"You wouldn't know funny if it jumped up and danced naked right in front of you."

"Are you volunteering?" asked Trish in a sneering voice. James looked up at her in astonishment. "Don't you get it?" he asked her.

"You act shitty to Lily and Mae, and the Marauders act the same way to you." "Even Sirius who flirts with every girl in school hey said Sirius wouldn't flirt with you," said Remus eyeing her coldly.

That night Mae begs Lily to tell her one more joke. Lily tells her the last joke she'll ever tell to her friends.

John invited his mother over for dinner one evening. During the meal, she couldn't help but notice how attractive his roommate Judy was.

She had been suspicious of a relationship between her son and his roommate for quite some time, but this only made her more curious.

She watched the two of them interact over the course of the evening and began to wonder whether there was more between John and Judy than met the eye.

Realizing only too well what his mother was thinking, John said, "I can see your wheels turning Mom and I know what you're thinking. Rest assured Judy and I are strictly roommates."

A few days later, Judy went to John and said, "You know the beautiful silver gravy ladle? Well, ever since your mother came to dinner I can't seem to find it. You don't think she would have taken it, do you?"

"I doubt it, but I'll write her a letter just to be sure," replied John.

John then sat down and wrote his mother the following letter: "Dear Mom, While I'm not saying you 'did' take a gravy ladle from my house, and I'm not saying you 'didn't' take a gravy ladle, the fact remains that ever since you were here for dinner one has been missing. Love, Your son."

Several days later, John received a reply from his mother which read: "Dear John, While I am not saying you 'do' sleep with Judy, and I'm not saying you 'don't' sleep with her, the fact remains that she would have found the gravy ladle by now if she were sleeping in her own bed. Love, Mom."

Mae giggled. Then Lily heard voices laughing from under hers and Mae's bed. She looked under them and saw the Marauders laughing again!

"Get out from under the beds!" she said in exasperation. James and Remus manage to get out but Sirius is still laughing and keeps bumping his head on the bed. Lily watched amused.

"Having a little trouble there Padfoot?" asked Remus sweetly. Sirius stopped laughing, glared at Remus and got out from under the bed.

Mae was still giggling. "I got an idea!" said Sirius. "Wow, you must be so proud of yourself!" said Lily sarcasticly. Sirius glared.

"I never knew how funny you were," he commented. "Haha." Mae giggled. Sirius glared again. "Seems like your glaring a lot tonight mate," said Remus.

"I am not!" said Sirius glaring at Remus. He sighed. "Anyways, I was thinking maybe we could sneak into Hogsmeade and go to that one bar and party.

"That's a good idea!" said Lily. "That one with the private party rooms?" asked Mae. "Yeah," said Sirius looking proud at having such a good idea.

"We could invite some other Gryffindors," said James thoughtfully. "But only the ones who wouldn't tell and the ones who aren't Trish," added Lily.

They all agreed and went down to ask a few people. They invited Becka, Lisa, Mallery, Jake, and Jeff (who they met on their way).

Once they got to Hogsmeade they went to the Bubbled Cauldron (a bar). Sirius was the only one who was 17 (the wizard age for drinking) so they went in and went into one of the party rooms.

They put on some music and went to dance. "Wanna dance?" Sirius asked Mae once a fast song came on. "Sure," she said giggling.

Lily danced with Sirius, Remus, Jeff, and last for a slow song she danced with James.

After that they decided that they needed to play truth or dare.

Sirius dared Lily to say the three jokes from before. Lily groaned but said them. By the time she was done everyone was holding their stomach in laughter.

Then it was Lily's turn. "Remus," she said. "Dare," said Remus nervously. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room," Remus paled.

"Hoping it's you, Evans?" teased James. "No!" said Lily indignantly. Remus went up and kissed Becka on the cheek.

Lily groaned. "Remus, that's cheating," she whined. Remus stared at her innocently. "You never said where to kiss," he reminded her.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Okay, my turn," said Remus. "Lily truth or dare?" "Dare," said Lily confidently.

Remus thought for a moment. "I dare you to kiss Sirius on the lips," he said. Lily got up and went up to Sirius.

They kissed. "Okay!" "Break it up," said James. Lily stopped and went to sit down. "My turn," said Lily.

"Becka!" she said. "Dare," said Becka nervously. "Tomorrow morning you have to go up and kiss Malfoy in the Great Hall." "You can tell him it was a dare."

Becka groaned. "Why Malfoy?" she asked. Lily smiled. "Mae," said Becka. "Truth," said Mae. "Why did you and Jeff break up?" asked Becka. "Cause we were just friends," said Mae.

"Jeff," said Mae. "Dare," said Jeff. "Tomorrow morning I dare you to go up to Trish tell her that you hate her and kiss her on the lips."

Jeff groaned. "I hate Trish though," he whined. "Lisa," he said. "Truth, she said.

They went on till it was Lily's turn. "Truth," said Lily. "Is Sirius a good kisser?" asked Mallery. "Hell yeah," said Lily grinning.

Then they brought the drinks out. They were all pretty drunk by the time they were done. They hobbled back to the castle.

Lily woke up and found herself in someone else's bed. She looked around and saw James next to her. Lily didn't have a hangover cause of the kind of bear they were drinking.

"James, wake up," she said shaking him. "What are you doing in my bed?" asked James seeing Lily.

"I don't know, I think it was cause of last night," she responded. "Did anything happen?" asked James in concern. "I don't think so," she said.

James looked at her. Her lips were so close. He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She groaned.

Sirius poked his head in and quickly poked it back out. "Eww!" he said. "Get a room!" said Sirius. "We have a room and you're in it," growled James.

"I gotta go James, bye," said Lily.

**I did not make up the poems! Review.**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter five:

Sirius didn't tell anyone about what he had seen except for Mae and Remus. Mae thought it would be awkward for Lily and James after what had happened even though she didn't know exactly what _had_ happened.

However Lily and James had decided to stay friends. "Is James a good kisser?" Mae asked Lily while they were getting ready.

The question took Lily by surprise. "Wha-," she asked. "Ohh, right." "Come on Lily you can talk to me if you want," said Mae. "I don't really even know what happened."

"Okay," said Lily. "I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone." "I don't remember what happened that night cause I was drunk." "The next morning I woke up in James's bed." "No nothing happened," she said seeing Mae's worried glance. "The next morning we were talking and it just happened." "Yeah, he's a good kisser."

Mae nodded. "I didn't think anything like that had happened," she said. The girls finished up and went downstairs unaware that someone had been listening to the whole story.

That morning at breakfast they watched Lisa kiss Malfoy on the lips. She tried to break away but Malfoy pulled her back for more until Professor McGonagall pulled them apart. They also watched as Jeff kissed Trish. When he was done he looked so disgusted that they had to laugh.

That day Lily felt out of it. She got detention for calling Professor McGonagall an idiot with grey hair. She hadn't even been angry at the teacher. She didn't know why she had said that.

During Charms she had made the pillows they were supposed to levitate zoom around the room chasing Professor Flitwick. She hadn't meant to.

During potions she spilled a boiling cauldron over Professor Snape's head. She definitely hadn't meant to do that.

By the end of the day she had received a month of detention. Her friends looked at her worriedly wondering if this had something to do with James.

She tried explaining to them that she hadn't meant to do those things but they didn't believe her and she didn't exactly blame them.

After dinner she decided to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know, Professor." "I just keep doing things without meaning to." "I start to feel lightheaded and this voice in my head tells me to do it." "I tried to fight it but it didn't work." "I know this sounds hard to believe," Lily babbled on.

Then she looked up at Professor Dumbledore and saw something she had never expected to see in his eyes: fear. A moment later it was gone and Lily wondered if she had imagined it.

"Lily, I believe you have the Imperious curse on you," said Dumbledore softly. "Voldemort and his followers are the only ones who use that spell," said Dumbledore. Lily flinched when he said Voldemort."

"The curse that gives the sayer complete control over you," said Lily in awe. "Only some have managed to master it," said Dumbledore. "If someone told you to kill me right now you would do it." "If someone told you to kill yourself you would do it."

Lily's eye's widened in fright. "I'm glad you came to me," said Dumbledore. He took out his wand and said a spell. "You should be protected from that curse," said Dumbledore.

"Tonight I will work on putting up charms so that no one can use that spell in this school." "Thank you, Professor," said Lily still a little shocked that this was all happening to her.

"Lily, don't tell anyone who you wouldn't trust with your life about this," said Dumbledore still sounding calm. Lily paused at the door.

"Professor, does this mean that there is a spy at Hogwarts?" "It does indeed," said Dumbledore wearily. "You do not need to go to any of your detentions either," said Dumbledore.

Lily ran quickly back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell her friends what had happened. When she told them they sat there staring at her in shock.

"That's why you've been doing weird stuff all day!" said James putting two and two together. Lily nodded. "But who would do this to you Lily?" asked Mae.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that there is a spy for You-Know-Who at Hogwarts," said Lily. Yet again the four of her friends looked shocked.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" asked Remus. "No, but I bet it's a Slytherine," said Lily. "Do you have to go to the detentions?" asked Sirius. "No, Professor Dumbledore said he'd talk to the teachers about it." "He also said not to tell anyone that I wouldn't trust with my life."

"Are you okay?" asked Mae anxiously. "Yeah I'm fine," said Lily. She and Mae headed up to their dorm room. After checking that no one was in there with them.

"Why would they go for me?" asked Lily silent tears streaming down her face. Mae hugged her best friend. "I don't know Lily." "These are hard times." "We have to look after each other."

"I got an idea," said Lily wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's do that blood thing that makes us sisters." "We basically already sisters anyway," said Lily. "Yeah," said Mae.

They both transfigured pillows into knives. They were about to cut themselves when the boys burst in. They eyed the knives and stood stock-still.

"This isn't what it looks like," said Lily finally. "What are you doing?" asked James hoarsely. "We're making each other blood sisters," said Mae.

The boys sighed in relief. "You guys scared me," said Sirius. "I'm glad you care," said Mae to Sirius. "Of course I care," he said. "You two are my friends."

"Thanks mumbled Mae. "Anyway," said Remus. "Professor McGonagall announced that a big supporter of You-Know-Who got into the castle and we're not allowed to come out of the common room until they tell us we can." "Who was it?" asked Lily quickly. "Ben Armstrong," said James the anger clear in his face.

Lily looked at the other two boys confused by why James should be so angry about this. James seeing her look said, "I used to have an older sister sister Amanda, but he killed her during one of the battles.

Lily and Mae gasped. Sirius and Remus looked grim.

The next morning Lily got up. She saw that Mae's bed was empty. She went over to look and found a note.

We have your friend. If you ever want to see her again come to the Shrieking Shack tonight. Don't bring teachers with you or we'll kill her.

Lily gasped and screamed. James, Sirius, and Remus came running up to her room. Lily grabbed on to James's shirt. James hugged her.

"Remus look at the note," muttered James seeing a note on the ground. Remus and Sirius read it. Sirius looked worried. He showed it to James.

James gasped in surprise. "What are we going to do?" asked Lily now shaking. "We'll think of a plan," said James.

By that night they had made a plan.

Lily, James, and Remus entered the Shrieking Shack with Sirius following under James's invisibility cloak.

When they got to the end of the tunnel a voice shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Their wands flew out of their hands. Sirius managed to hold on to his as planned.

The man came and grabbed them. He took them to the end of the tunnel. They saw Mae sitting tied up sobbing into her hands. She had bruises all over her body.

Lily tried to break free and run to her but the man held hard.

A different man came in behind them. "I'm Ben," he said evilly. "This is Jack, and you are?" Suddenly he noticed James. "Ah." "I remember your sister," he said sneering.

"I'll bet you do!" shouted James. "No need to shout!" said Jack. "We didn't need all of you." "Just the red haired one," he said. "Shut up," roared Ben advancing on Jack. "Don't tell them our plans.

"Now they all have to be killed!" "What a waste of time!" Sirius took this as his chance and yelled the disarming spell to the two death-eaters.

Their wands flew out of their hands. Sirius grabbed the wands and tossed Lily, James and Sirius their own wand.

Ben laughed as Sirius took his cloak off. "Oh, it's just the nasty blood traitor," he mocked Sirius. Sirius tried to curse him but Ben threw up a defence spell.

"He knows wand-less magic," Sirius warned the rest of them. Soon curses were flying everywhere. Jack had blocked out after Sirius hit him with the punching spell.

Finally they cornered Ben and but the body-bind on him. Sirius had suggested they do worse but then he saw how bad Mae needed to go to the nurse.

"I'll get Dumbledore," said James. "You stay here and watch Mae!" Soon James came running back with Professor Dumbledore and the nurse Madam Tarty who quickly magicked Mae onto a stretcher.

Professor Dumbledore asked the other four to come to his office and explain to him what had happened. After they had told them what they knew Professor Dumbledore sent them back to their dorms telling them that Mae would be okay and to come back the next morning.

Lily and the Marauders slept on the couch all night. When they woke up the next morning they got dressed and deciding that 5 o'clock was to early to bother Dumbledore went to eat breakfast.

None of them ate much as they were thinking mostly of Mae. They finished up and went to see Professor Dumbledore.

He told them that Mae was okay, but that she was having some emotional problems. He told them that they could visit her if they wanted but it had to be one at a time.

Ben and Jack, the people who had kidnapped Mae, had been put in Azkaban.

Lily walked in to see Mae. He opened the curtain for the bed and sat down next to Mae.

Mae opened her eyes and began to cry onto Lily's shoulder. "Do you wanna talk?" asked Lily softly. "He beat me, then he put the cruciatus curse on me," she cried out.

Lily gasped. She hugged her friend and sat there with her for 15 minutes. She went outside. "Madam Tarty says she needs to rest for a while," she told the others. "She said that you could come back later."

The others nodded. "Is she okay?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded. She explained to the others what Mae had told her. They were shocked that something like that had happened to Mae who had always been sweet and nice to everyone.

**I hope you like it. I'm not writing anymore until I get 5 reviews. **


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A week later Mae was still in the Hospital Wing. She had fallen asleep the day after Lily had talked to her and had not wakened up.

Madam Tarty had given her all sorts of potions and done many spells on Mae but nothing seemed to work. That day at breakfast Lily got a letter.

She ripped it open curiously and read it.

Mudblood Brat,

Tell Dumbledore that we have the girl under spell and won't release her unless he lets free Ben and Jack who were put into Azkaban.

Lord Voldemort

Lily gasped and ran out of the hall. Her three friends chased after her used to this by now. Lily kept running until she reached Professor Dumbledore's office.

She stopped once she realized that she didn't know the password. She started yelling words at the two gargoyles but nothing happened.

She collapsed on the floor sobbing and fainted. Running sounds came from behind her. James ran over to Lily and picked her up. He also grabbed the letter that she had been holding.

He said, "Lemon Pops," to the gargoyles. The door opened and a stone staircase appeared. James ran up the steps as fast as he could since he was carrying Lily.

When he got to the top he barged through the doors. He saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He quickly got up eyeing James and Lily.

Wordlessly he put a spell on Lily and she was on a stretcher. He pointed his wand at the door and the stretcher floated out. "She's on her way to the Hospital Wing," said Professor Dumbledore grimly.

"What happened?" he asked James. "I don't know." "We were eating breakfast and she got this letter and she ran out of the room."

"Is she going to be okay?" James asked in a rush. "She's just having mental exhaustion from worrying so much," said Dumbledore. "She may need to take some of Madam Tarty's medicine to restore her back to her usual strength."

Dumbledore took the letter that James had in his hands and read it. He sighed and sat down. "Lord Voldemort had a spell on Mae so she can't wake up until we release Ben," said Dumbledore wearily.

James didn't flinch at the name but instead thought for a moment. "Does the Ministry know about this?" asked James.

"I have told them yet they refuse to believe it," said Dumbledore. "Why not?" asked James getting angry. "It would mean so much more work for them," said Dumbledore calmly.

Suddenly Dumbledore started. "Of course!" He began mumbling to himself. "Er Professor?" questioned James.

"Oh, sorry James, I forgot you were there." "I might know a spell to wake Mae," said Dumbledore. "However it has to be done on the full moon," said Dumbledore.

"But that's tonight," said James. Dumbledore nodded. James left his office and went to visit Lily. She was awake when he entered. He smiled kindly at her.

Lily slowly got up out of bed and shakily walked over to James. He looked down at her. They were so close. He couldn't think.

And she looked so beautiful. He bent his head down to hers and his lips caught hers in their second kiss. James felt like a jolt of static electricity was running through his body.

He knew they should stop but then Lily ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned in pleasure. He slowly stuck his tongue into her mouth.

She opened her mouth granting him permission. Suddenly the door opened. They didn't stop. Suddenly they heard catcalls and shouts of "Get a room!"

They broke apart and saw Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway grinning. James flicked his best friends off.

"Professor Dumbledore said we could find you here," said Remus. "We didn't expect to find this though," joked Sirius.

Lily hobbled back to her bed and lay down. "Are you okay, Lily," asked Remus kindly. Lily nodded.

"James what about Mae?" she asked quietly. "Dumbledore thinks he might have found a spell that will get her to wake up!" said James grinning. Sirius and Remus high fived.

Lily smiled and looked so happy. "When is he going to do it?" asked Lily still smiling. "Tonight," answered James. Lily smiled at the thought of having her best friend back.

Lily had thought that Trish might have stopped by to see Mae since they used to be friends but Madam Tarty said that she didn't.

Lily thanked her and walked to the Common room with her friends. During the day Jeff came up to Lily.

"Is Mae going to be okay?" he asked looking worried. "Yeah, Dumbledore found a spell that should wake her up," said Lily cheerfully. "You can come by tonight." "That's when he's going to do the spell."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks Lily." Lily smiled and headed to Charms. She could tell that she was feeling a lot better after she was the only one who could get the spell right and therefore the only one with no homework.

She met Sirius, James, Remus, and Jeff outside the Hospital Wing. They quietly entered. They found Mae sitting awake in her bed.

Lily went over to hug her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I feel great," said Mae. "I'm allowed to leave in a few minutes.

They all walked Mae to the Common Room where Jeff said good-bye and left to go back to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Lily and Mae went up to the dorms and Lily got Mae caught up on everything that had happened while she was asleep.

3 WEEKS LATER:

The last few weeks had been pretty uneventful for the Marauders. They had only played a few pranks.

Lily and Mae headed to the Great Hall to eat. "Before we eat, I would like to announce that we will be having a Halloween Ball for years 5 and up," announced Professor Dumbledore. You may dress up in a costume or for the girls in a dress.

The girls began to giggle and the boys looked a bit uncomfortable. ''We also decided that instead of hiring a singer we will have a talent show where you can sing or dance on stage.

"Each person is required to dance or sing in at least one act," announced Dumbledore. The Slytherine's frowned.

"Thank you," he said sitting down. "Wanna sing our song?" asked Lily to Mae. Mae grinned and nodded. "Let's make up a dance too!" she said getting excited.

The two girls were so busy thinking up ideas for the talent show that they forgot about a date. However as they got up to leave they had many boys come up to them and ask that they didn't even know who they were.

Lily and Mae were pretty and popular. Lily had long red hair that looked silky. She had bright green eyes. Mae had medium long jet black hair with huge blue eyes.

Lily and Mae politely declined everybody who asked. They decided to go alone. Then someone tapped Lily from behind.

Lily turned around and saw James. Lily smiled at him. "I wanted to know if you could come to the ball with me as friends?" asked James. Lily smiled and said "I'd love to James.

Meanwhile Mae who had gone on without Lily ran into Sirius Black. "Mae, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the ball with me as friends," said Sirius quickly.

Mae smiled and accepted. Then she thought. Uh oh. I told Lily that I would go alone. She ran to find Lily. "Mae," said Lily from behind her. Mae turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. "You know that whole going alone thing?" Lily asked. "Uh huh," said Mae. "Well I just told James I'd go with him as friends.

"That's funny." "I just told Sirius I'd go with him as friends," said Mae. The two girls laughed and went to practice their dance.

"Hey James," shouted Sirius, "Did you ask her?" "Yep," said James, "What about you?" "Of course I did," said James. Remus was going with Becka.

The Marauders decided to make a dance to a song. The girls laughed and teased but the boys still wouldn't tell them what song. The girls didn't tell the boys what song they were doing either.

The next week the 5th 6th and 7th years were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to get their costume. Lily and Mae decided that since the boys were their dates (even If they were just going as friends) that they shouldn't be allowed to see their costume till the dance.

Lily and Mae headed towards a small dress shop that was owned by James's aunt.

"Lily!" "Mae!" "I haven't seen you girls in forever!" said the shopkeeper Holly. The girls hugged her. "What's the occasion?" asked Holly. "Halloween Ball," said Lily.

"Who are you two going with?" asked Holly grinning. "James," said Lily. "We're going as friends though!" she assured when she saw Holly's smirk.

"Sirius," said Mae, "and we're going as friends." "We gotta find you girls an outfit that will shock them senseless!" said Holly getting excited. Lily and Mae laughed and agreed.

"Lily, you're so picky," complained Holly. Lily had tried on almost every outfit in the whole place. Mae had chosen a periwinkle blue dress. It was soft material and was just the right size.

"What about this?" asked Holly picking up a dress that was a beautiful blue color. The bottom part sparkled and the top fit her just perfectly. They all agreed that this was the perfect dress for her.

Holly gave the girls a discount on the dresses and also gave them each a make-up set that went with their dress.

The girls met James, Sirius, and Remus in the Three Broomsticks. James and Sirius kept trying to peek into the girls bags while Remus watched amused. The girls kept slapping their hands so the boys wouldn't see the dresses.

The girls had also bought an outfit for their dance and singing. They wouldn't let the boys see these either.

"You guys won't let us see any of your stuff!" complained Sirius. "That way you'll be nice and surprised when the ball comes," said Mae giggling at his impatience. "The ball is tomorrow, Sirius," said Lily coming up behind them. Sirius pouted. "I think I liked the glare much better than the pout, Sirius," remarked Lily. Sirius glared at her. "Much better," said Lily grinning.

The next day (Saturday) was the day of the ball. After lunch Lily and Mae went to get ready. Lily straightened her hair (even though it wasn't really curly) to make it look longer.

Lily put on the dress. She slipped on the blue heels that had come with the dress. Lily was wearing dark bluish purplish eye shadow and black eyeliner to make her eyes look bigger. She was wearing a sorta dark shiny lip gloss.

Mae put on her dress, put her hair into a ponytail with some of the hair in the back down and clipped it with a purple blue butterfly clip. She wore purple blue eye shadow, black eye liner, a little bit of light pink blush and light pink lip gloss.

"Ready Lily?" asked Mae. "You go on down, I'll be there in a minute," said Lily. Mae went down and greeted Sirius. He gaped at her. She giggled. Sirius took her hand and they headed out of the common room. "Lily will be down in a minute," Mae called back to James.

Lily slowly walked down the stairs. Then he saw James. He looked soo cute in his black dress robes with his hair spikey. Lily mentally slapped herself she couldn't think this way about one of her friends.

Her thoughts about friends quickly disappeared as James met her lips with his. She clung to him as he made the kiss more passionately.

"James, we have to go to the ball Lily whispered not wanting him to stop. James nodded then whispered in her ear, "We aren't done with this though." Lily giggled.

Wait a sec, thought Lily. Did I just giggle? Lily and James headed to the Great Hall. When they got there everyone was dancing.

James offered a hand, "May I have this dance?" Lily accepted. They saw Sirius and Mae dancing very close to each other. James laughed. "I guess they didn't need as much help getting together as we thought."

Lily laughed. After a while Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Now we will be having a talent show." "After we are finished everyone can vote on who they thought had the best act."

"First up we have Lily and Mae singing Bad Reputation." Lily and Mae came out onto the stage that Dumbledore had made. The boys all gaped. Even the ones with their dates. They had never seen Lilly like this.

Lily was wearing long light blue mudd jeans with a white belt, a light green tube top and her hair hang loosely at her sides. Mae was wearing long light blue mudd jeans with a black belt, a blue tube top and her shiny black hair hang loosely at her sides.

Lily was lead singer and she was playing the electric guitar. Mae was a backup singer and the drummer.

**No, I don't give a damn about my reputation,**

**You're living in the past there's a new generation**

**And a girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do **

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**

**No no not me **

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station**

**And I'm always gonna do it when I'm havin fun **

**And I don't have to release no one **

**And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation**

**No no not me oh no not me**

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation **

**I've never been afraid of any situation**

**And I don't really care if I'm strange**

**And I aint gonna change**

**And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation**

**Oh no not me oh no not me**

**Break it down**

**And I don't give a damn about my reputation **

**The worlds in trouble there's no communication**

**And if everyone could say what they want to say **

**It'd never get better in a way **

**So I'm gonna care about a bad reputation**

**Oh no not me oh no not me**

The girls finished their song and bowed. Everyone was screaming and applauding. They grinned. Next up was Lisa and Becka singing to I don't Want to Be.

They did pretty good. Then it was the Marauders turn. They all came out wearing dark blue baggy jeans and tank tops.

Sirius was the lead singer, James was the drummer, and Remus was the electric guitar player. Their song was Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down**

**Do you ever feel out of place like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away do you lock your self in your room with the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming**

**No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright you don't know what it's like to be like me **

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down when no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life**

**Do you want to be somebody else **

**Are you sick of feeling so left out **

**Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over**

**Are stuck inside a world you hate**

**Are you sick of everyone around**

**With the big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding**

**No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright **

**You don't know what it's like to be like me **

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down when no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay **

**Everyone always getting what you wanted never had to work it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like **

**What it's like**

**To be hurt **

**To feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**What it's like**

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**When no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

**Welcome to my life**

The boys finished. A lot of the girls were clapping. The Marauders grinned at the girls and went down by them.

No one else would sing so Lily and Mae decided to go again. This time they did it to

**Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down **

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming over could be **

**And if I'd end up happy**

**I would break**

**I would break**

**Trying not to reach out **

**But when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here**

**But something felt so wrong here**

**So I'd break**

**I would bread**

**I could break away**

**I spread my wings and I learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**Make a wish **

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**Take a risk **

**Take a chance**

**Make a change**

**And break away**

**Want to feel the warm breeze**

**Sleeping under palm trees **

**Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get on board a fast train**

**Drive along an airplane**

**Far away**

**And break away**

**I spread my wings and I learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**Make a wish **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change**

**And break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**

**I gotta Take a risk **

**Take a chance**

**Make a change **

**And break away**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**

**Swinging in the **

**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**

**Gotta keep moving on **

**Movin on **

**Fly away **

**Break away**

**I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly **

**Though it's not easy to tell you good bye**

**Gotta take a risk **

**Take a chance **

**Make a change**

**And break away**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun**

**But I won't forget the place that I come from**

**I gotta take a risk **

**Make a change**

**And break away**

**Break away**

Break away 

The girls finished the song to applause. They grinned bowed, sat down, and smirked at the Marauders. The Boys taking this as a challenge jumped up to sing

I never could have seen this far

I never could have seen this coming

Seems like my worlds falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard

I don't think that I can deal with the things you said just won't go away

In a perfect this could never happen

In a perfect world you'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just break out the pieces what do you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong until the day it all went wrong

I think that I need a miracle to make it through

I wish that I could bring you back

I wish that I could turn back time

Cause I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world this could never happen

In a perfect you'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I can just break out the pieces what to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

Don't know what I should do now

Don't know where I should go

Still here waiting for you

I'm lost when you're not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

Yeah

Yeah

In a perfect world this could never happen

In a perfect world you'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I can just break out the pieces what to you

This means nothing

Nothing nothing at all

I feel nothing

Nothing at all

Nothing at all

There was a ton of applause. Then everyone did their dances. The girls did 2 and the boys also did 2. Then Dumbledore gave everyone a ballet to vote on who the stars of the evening had been.

Once everyone had voted Dumbledore read, "The winner for the girls is Lily Evans and Mae Si-Ching. The winner for the boys is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

There was a ton of applause. Lily headed back to the Common Room with James. "Hey Lils, do you wanna hang out a little before we go back," asked James smirking.

Lily remembering what James had said at the beginning of the evening smiled and nodded. Lily and James walked until they were in a hallway with nothing in it.

James concentrated for a moment then a door popped up. Lily gasped. "Where did that come from?" she asked. "This is the Room of Requirement," answered James.

They walked in. They saw a couch and sat down. Suddenly James turned around and met his lips with Lily's. A warm feeling went through Lily's body.

She reached up and ran her fingers through James's hair making him moan in pleasure and causing him to fill the kiss with more passion.

Suddenly the door burst open. Lily and James didn't move. "Eww!" said Sirius eyeing the two. James broke apart at his friends voice.

"Get a room!" said Sirius sounding disgusted. "We have on, it just so happens that you're in it!" said James to Sirius. "You had your tongue down her throat," he moaned. "That's disgusting."

"You do it all the time," pointed out Lily. "That's different," he answered. Lily rolled her eyes. "I have and idea of how to get him to leave," said Lily.

She leaned over to James and deepened the kiss. James started to stick his hand up her shirt. Sirius fled. Lily slapped his hand and broke apart.

"We should probably go back before Sirius tells everyone," said Lily. James nodded. "Let's not tell anyone about this yet," said Lily. James agreed.

They headed back to the Common Room. When they got back they saw that almost the whole house was there. Someone came up behind James and pushed him.

He ran into Lily. They were just so close, he thought moaning mentally. He did the only thing he could think of. He gave Lily the most passionate kiss that she had ever received.

Lily clung to James for fear of falling. Everyone in the room stopped to watch surprised. Then they began catcalling and whistling.

Lily faintly heard the Portrait open but paid no attention until someone tapped her on the back. She broke apart and turned around to face Professor McGonagall who looked furious.

"Uhh-," was all Lily managed to get out. "Please refrain yourself from displaying inappropriate feelings in public," she asked not sounding as mad as usual.

She turned back to everyone else in the room. "The quidditch match tomorrow will be canceled due to the fact that many people's parents or siblings have been killed.

The room went dead silent. "You will receive a letter in a few minutes if something is wrong," she said looking sad. "If you need help you may go to Madam Tarty for a sleeping potion or advice." She left the common room.

Suddenly about 50 black birds flew in. One of them stopped in front of Lily. Lily was white and shaking. She opened the letter and read it.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Mae who hadn't gotten a letter watched her silently. Lily just sat there looking lost. James pulled her into his arms.

He looked at her in shock. She was freezing and was shaking. The others quickly helped him take her to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Tarty cared for her and went to talk to the others. "She was in shock," said Madam Tarty. "She will be fine though." "Just make sure you watch out for her"

The others nodded. Madam Tarty led Lily over to them. Lily looked so lost. Mae pulled her into a hug. Lily stayed numb.

Lily spent the night tossing and turning. She went down to breakfast at 6 o'clock. She saw James sitting on one of the couches. He got up when he saw her.

"I'm going to go eat breakfast," said Lily trying her best to act like normal yet failing. James nodded and followed her out of the Common Room.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful as Lily was trying to act like normal and was refusing to talk to anybody about what had happened.

"Lily?" said James as they sat in the Room of Requirement. "If you want you can talk to me about it," said James. "I know how you feel."

Lily was about to deny it when she remembered James's sister Amanda. Silent tears rolled down her face. She leaned against James.

"I just miss then so much," she said sobbing. James heart ached seeing one of his best friends so unhappy.

He decided that he would help her have fun again like Sirius and Remus had don't to him during his hard times.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Lily," muttered Mae shaking Lily trying to be quiet so the other girls in their dorm wouldn't wake up. Lily sat up sleepily.

"What's wrong Mae?" she asked groggily. "something's moving out on the grounds," said Mae. "and I can see lights out there," she said staring out the window. "Is it the full moon?" Lily asked automatically. "No, it's not," said Mae.

Lily sat up not as tired as before. "Wanna go see what it is?" she asked. Mae nodded. Lily quietly slipped into her clothes. "Should we ask the boys to come?" asked Lily. Mae shook her head. "They always do everything with us. Lily nodded.

Lily was beginning to notice that Mae had changed a lot. Before Mae would have jumped at a chance to hang out with the boys. She was also a lot more serious and didn't laugh as much.

Lily and Mae put a charm on themselves so that they were invisible but they could still see each other. They also did the silencing spell so they wouldn't make a lot of noise.

They quietly walked down the dark hallway with their wands lit up pointed out in front of them.

They looked at each other and grinned. They hadn't been on any adventures for a while because of Mae being put under a spell and then Lily's parents being killed.

Lily and Mae hadn't gotten over what had happened but they were learning to put it into their past and go on with life.

When they got to the door leading outside they slowly opened the creaky door and stepped into the cool night air. They looked around for people but didn't see anything.

Then Mae spotted something by the Forbidden Forest. They walked over in that direction trying to be quiet (forgetting the silencing charm they had put on each other).

When they got closer they saw a group of people talking. They tried to make out what was being said.

Suddenly Lily realized who all the people were and gasped. DEATH EATERS!" she mouthed to Mae. Mae's eyes widened.

They took a few steps closer to hear what was being said. Mae gasped as she recognized one of the voices. She hoped that she was wrong and it wasn't who she thought it was.

Then one of them who Lily knew was the leader of the group (it was easy to tell by the way he talked). "Master wants to congratulate any one who helped kill the mudblood's parents." "That should teach her a lesson," said one of the death eaters. "We need Lily Evans on our side" "She is very powerful."

Mae gasped and looked over at Lily. There were silent tears running down her face. Suddenly she turned and began running back to the castle. Mae took off after her.

Lily kept running madly not knowing where she was. She took the silencing charm off her which caused quite a lot of noise as she stomped around. She kept running until she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She choked out the password and ran into the Common Room. She kept running until she ran into something hard.

She looked up into the startled eyes of Sirius Black. "Are you okay Lily?" he asked pulling her into a hug. What happened Lily?" he asked after a few minutes.

Lily told him what had happened. He looked at her in concern. He had just been noticing how skinny Lily was. This definitely wasn't going to help.

"Lily you need to get to bed," he said picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to her dorm. He lay her down onto her bed. "Do you want me to tell the others?" he asked her gently. Lily nodded. "Night Lily," said Sirius. "And Lily, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll always be there," he said softly.

Lily smiled. She knew Sirius had to be her brother. They might now be blood related, but they loved each other (eeew, not like that u nasty pervert! What were u thinking?).

Sirius went up the stairs to the boys room and got James and Remus to come down for a meeting. They couldn't find Peter though.

When they got down the stairs they saw Mae sitting on one of the chairs. "Lily told you?" she asked. Sirius nodded. "She told me, they don't know yet," he said pointing to James and Remus.

"What's going on?" asked James getting annoyed. "Is Lily okay?" he asked. "Why did she tell Sirius, and how do you know?" he asked Mae.

Mae and Sirius explained to them what had happened. "Oh," said James not thinking of anything else to say. "It seems like everything bad always happens to Lily," said Remus. "She's only a teenager. The rest just sat there sadly.

"You should probably tell Dumbledore tomorrow," said Remus. The others nodded. "I hope Lily will be up to it," said Mae.

Just then Peter came in looking out of breath. "What's going on?" he asked looking at everyone's sad faces. Mae gasped. She had just put two and two together and learned something that could turn out to be very important.

She ran up to the girls dorm. The others stared after her wondering what had gotten into her. Then they told Peter what had happened. He looked nervous. "Did she see any of the death eaters?" he asked. "No, she said she didn't," said Sirius grimly.

**Short chapter this time. Hope u like. Please review. I gave u a major hint on who one of the death eaters was. Guess who?**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own any of the character. Blah blah blah. I don't really have any ideas so if anyone has any ideas please tell me or email me at if you want me to keep going better review or I won't know if u people like it.

Chapter 7:

Lily lay in bed thinking. She was beginning to think that everything bad was happening to her. She was also a little surprised cause Sirius and Mae were now just friends and they didn't fight anymore. She heard her alarm go off and reluctantly got up to take a shower. It was 5:00 and she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Lily decided to take a shower and go down to breakfast before anyone else woke up. She had been avoiding people for the last two days. She barely talked to anyone. After she had taken a shower and gotten dressed she tiptoed down the stairs to the Common Room.

When she was half way down she heard two voices talking quietly. She paused and listened.

"I'm getting really worried about Lily," said one voice.

Lily gasped into her hand as she realized it was James.

"She hasn't been eating a lot lately either," said the other voice that Lily knew was Remus Lupin.

"Maybe we should follow her in the morning and see if she gets enough to eat," suggested James lamely.

Lily frowned. She was glad that her friends cared about her but following her. Now that was just going too far. She marched down the rest of the stairs loudly.

"Oh Lily. Hi! What are you doing up?" asked James guiltily.

"I always get up to eat breakfast this early," she replied and walked out of the Common Room and into the chilly corridor. She walked slowly trying to take up as much time as possible. She knew the doors to the Great Hall would be closed this early so she went to the portrait of the fruit.

She tickled the pear and the painting swung forward to let her in. She saw about a million house elves everywhere cooking. "Hi Gracie," she said kindly to one of them.

"Can I help miss?" asked Gracie.

"Could I just get a glass of orange juice?" asked Lily politely.

"Right away miss," said Gracie. Two house elves hustled over to them and handed Lily a very tall glass of orange juice. She considered getting something to eat but she just wasn't hungry.

She thanked the house elves and walked out and headed toward the astronomy tower. When she arrived there she breathed in the cool air and smiled for the first time this week. It felt so good. She lay down on the hard stone floor and fell asleep.

"Lily, Lily wake up," said a soft voice.

Lily sat up moaning. She was sore everywhere from sleeping on a hard stone floor.

"Hi Mae," she said talking to her best friend for the first time in days.

"Hi Lily," said Mae. "I wouldn't have woken you up but Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you in his office right away and he said that he particularly enjoys jellybeans. But he doesn't expect you to bring him jellybeans does he?" she asked Lily confused.

"It's the password to get into his office," said Lily standing up slowly. "Thanks Mae," she said to her friend gratefully.

"No problem Lily. I'll always be here for me if you need me," she said to Lily.

Lily nodded and went off to Dumbledore's office. She said the password to the stone gargoyles and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside. "Good afternoon Miss Evans," said Dumbledore smiling cheerfully.

"Afternoon?" asked Lily. She looked out the big windows in his office and saw that it was indeed about 2:00.

"I'll just be straight forward. This afternoon around 4:00 we will be having a new student coming here to Hogwarts School. She will be in your year and she is coming from a school in America."

Lily frowned. "From America? Are there magic schools in America?" she asked confused.

"There are magical schools almost everywhere in the world," answered Dumbledore.

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?" asked Lily.

"I would like you to show her around and she will be sharing a dormitory with you and your friends. I'll just ask you to help her out for a few days and I will not take no for an answer," he said seeing Lily's hesitant look. "I think that it will be good for you."

Lily nodded knowing that Dumbledore wouldn't listen to her protests. Plus who knows maybe he was right. For the first time in ages Lily went to the Great Hall and had a small meal. She managed to keep some of it in her stomach. 

She went up to Mae and hugged her. "Thank you," she said to her best friend.

Mae just nodded. "It's good to have you back Lily."

Lily also hugged James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Even though Peter hadn't really helped her with anything she hugged him too.

She then told her friends about the new student.

"That's weird. I didn't know there were magic schools in America," commented Sirius.

"Neither did I," said Lily, "but Dumbledore said that there are schools everywhere for magic." The whole time she was eating Lily felt like someone was staring at her but whenever she looked up everyone was just eating.

She looked up to see James's blue eyes staring at her. "What?" she asked him.

She saw the others stand up quickly and leave.

"Can I talk to you Lily?" asked James his eyes serious. Lily nodded. They walked in the halls.

"I've missed you so much Lily," said James.

"But I've been here all this time," said Lily confused.

"You were so sad you haven't been talking to me and you haven't been acting like yourself," said James sadly.

Suddenly Lily realized how hurt James must feel right now. Him and Lily had sorta started going out but then terrible things began to happen and Lily grew said and lonely and depressed and stopped talking to everyone. She realized how much it had hurt James.

She put her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry James," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I should have talked to you. I know you have had bad things happen to you like your sister," she said.

James just rested his head against hers.

Lily ran to Dumbledore's office. She had almost forgotten that she was supposed to meet the new girl. She burst in the door. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said to Dumbledore.

"It's quite alright," he assured her.

Lily then saw that she wasn't the only one in the office with Dumbledore. She saw a tall girl with long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Lily," she said holding out her hand to shake the other girl's.

"I'm Haylie," said the girl. "It's so nice of you to help me out and show me around."

Lily grinned. "No problem."

Dumbledore looked at her for a minute and Lily could have sworn she saw something like pride in his eyes but she blinked and it was gone.

"What house are you going to be in?" asked Lily.

"Gryffindor," said the girl.

"That's cool. That's what house I'm in," said Lily and she led Haley toward the Gryffindor common Room. Haylie gasped.

"At my other school everything is much smaller. How can you find your way around?" she asked Lily in astonishment.

"You'll get used to it," said Lily laughing. Suddenly Mae and James stepped through the portrait.

"Haylie these are my friends Mae and James."

"Hi, Haylie," said Mae smiling at the girl.

James smiled and shook her hand.

The next few days the girls friendship with Haylie grew. The boys liked her too because she always had great ideas for who to prank. Sirius was like in love with her.

"Hey Mae?" asked Haylie at breakfast before the Marauders had come down. 

"Yeah?" asked Mae.

"I was um- wondering, you don't still like Sirius do you," she mumbled quietly.

"No, we're just friends now," said Mae. "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh uh, no reason, Lily just told me that you two used to be going out so I just wondered," Haylie stuttered.

Lily gaped at her friend. "You like Sirius don't you?" she asked Haylie.

Haylie didn't reply. "Do you?" persisted Lily.

"Does she what?" asked Sirius sitting down next to Haylie. Haylie nodded miserably at Lily and said to Sirius, "Nothing she just wanted to know if I like homework."

"You nodded. Does that mean you do like homework?" asked Sirius astonished.

"No, no," I was nodding about something else," she explained.

"Don't even ask Sirius," said Mae to Sirius grinning.

Sirius glared at her. "But I want to know," he whined at them in a babyish voice. They giggled.

"Too bad," said Lily to him.

Sirius pouted and showed them his puppy dog eyes.

James came and sat by them.

"Woa Padfoot, what's up with the puppy dog eyes?" he asked.

Sirius immediately quit and began to shove his face with food. Haylie giggled. "Do you always eat like that?" she asked. Sirius sat up straight and began to eat slower and not as pig like. Lily and Mae looked at each other in surprise. No one could ever change Sirius's eating habits.

"Oh crap," said Haylie. "I forgot my History of Magic Paper. I'll meet you guys in class," she said and waved.

"I'll come with you," said Sirius quickly. Lily and Mae grinned at each other and James seemed unaware of everything.

"Hey James," said Lily once the other two had left, "does Sirius like Haylie?"

"Yeah," said James grinning. "She's all he talks about. If they don't get together soon Sirius is going to drive me crazy!"

"Guys, today is Saturday. We don't have any classes." They all burst out laughing. They were guessing that Haylie planned that Sirius would follow her. "I bet you 2 galleons that they'll be together by the end of the day.

"Deal," said James. "I don't know why I agreed to this though. I know I'm going to lose."

"Do you guys wanna go for a walk outside?" asked Lily suddenly.

"I'm going to go to the library cause I have to finish my homework but you two can go," said Mae.

Lily shrugged. "Wanna go for a walk outside?" she asked James once Mae had left. James nodded.

"A _walk_ would be nice," he said to her grinning.

Lily giggled. They went outside and sat by the willow tree facing the lake. Lily rested her head against James's shoulder. "I'm surprised no one's asked us if we're going out," said Lily.

"Are we going out?" asked James.

"Yeah, I think so," said Lily smiling a little.

"Well, now that I'm your boyfriend I have special privlages," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

Lily broke away. "One more thing James," she said. "Can we wait a few days before we tell anybody?" she asked him pleading.

James nodded. "Did you tell Mae?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"She knows that something is happening between us but not what," said Lily. "I hope all of the girls don't hate me once we tell everyone."

"Why would they hate you?" asked James.

"Because if I'm going out with you it means that you're unavailable," she explained to him.

"Well, I'll deal with anyone who's mean to you," he said standing up. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

When Lily and James stepped into the Great Hall for dinner everyone stared at them. They made their way to their seats. Lily sat next to Haylie and Mae.

"Are you and James going out?" asked Mae softly as everyone went back to eating.

"Why?" asked Lily frowning.

"Well," said Haylie, "there's a rumor that you were making out with James by the willow tree today."

Lily grimaced. "I hadn't meant for my friends to find out this way but I guess now is a good time to tell you. James and I are going out."

"That's what I've thought for quite some time," said Mae nodding.

"Just don't tell anyone yet," said Lily. They both promised.

"Sirius you can't tell anyone but the rumor is true, Lily-"

"Lily and you are going out?" shouted Sirius loudly. The whole Hall grew silent. Remus slapped Sirius as James put his head in his hands.

"I told you not to tell anyone Padfoot and you go and tell the whole bloody school," James growled at Sirius.

"Congratulations," he said seriously to James. "But they would have found out anyway," he told James as if what he said made perfect sense which to him it probably did.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Excuse me, attention please. The head boy and head girl Molly and Arthur Weasley have decided to have a Christmas ball. For this Ball each student is required to wear a dress or a tux." "It will be on December 25th. Anyone who wishes to sign to help with the decorations may see Molly before then. Thank you."

There was a great buzz of talking in the Great Hall and a lot of giggles. James looked at Lily. "Wanna go with me?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"Who are you going with?" Lily asked Mae. Mae shrugged. "Who do you want to go with?" Lily asked again. "I know there must be someone." Mae blushed. "Ha, I knew it," said Lily. "Tell me who!" she demanded.

Mae looked around wearily then shrugged then whispered something in Lily's ear. Lily squealed. "You two would make such a great couple!" "Ask him!" Mae shook her head.

"I'll wait and if he doesn't ask me I'll go with someone else," she said.

"Who are you going with?" Lily asked Haylie.

"Not telling!" teased Haylie.

Lily glared at her. "Tell me!" she demanded. Haylie just shook her head and laughed. "Did he already say yes?" asked Lily. Haylie nodded. "That was fast!" she said. "How did you get a date that fast?"

"You asked James before I got asked," said Haylie grinning at Lily. Lily begged and pleaded but Haylie said she refused to tell Lily until the ball. Lily gave up.

The next day there was much more chattering and giggling in the halls than usually. Lily was getting a little annoyed because it seemed like every girl in the school was asking James even though everyone now knew that she was going out with him.

"It's okay," James reassured Lily as another girl came up to him and asked. "I'd rather go with you then any of them any day," he said and kissed Lily. Lily clung to him. She couldn't bear to lose James. She loved him to much.

Lily stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" asked James. Omg Lily had just admitted to herself what she'd been afraid would happen for a long time. She had fallen in love with James Potter.

Review or I won't update. Hehehehehehe. Muahahahaha. (evil laugh)


	9. Confusion

Author's Note: Hey thanks everyone for reviewing this. I know some parts of it were a little rushed and it may not be the best because it was one of my first fanfictions. So if you guys think I should keep going with it tell me other wise I'll probably stop. Idk though. Thanks again!

Lily groaned and rolled over in her bed. She broke into a cold sweat. She pulled the blankets closer to her and tried to wake up but to no avail. Lily was having the same nightmare that she had been having for weeks.

Her and James were sitting at the dinner table eating with their child who looked almost identical to James when the doorbell rang. James got up to get it and Lily knowing what would happen screamed at herself to stop him from answering the door but the older version of Lily didn't even seem to realize that anything was wrong. Lily watched as James was killed and as eventually she herself was killed. 

Lily woke up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. "Lily are you okay?" asked Mae from the next bed over. Lily looked over and saw her friend squinting sleepily at her trying to see what the problem was.

"It's fine," said Lily wiping her tears away. "It was just a nightmare." As she said those words to her friend she was also trying to convince herself. Lily lay back down on her bed almost afraid to go to sleep. Eventually she drifted off.

Lily woke in the morning to see the bright sunlight from the window shining in their room. Lily quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She wore a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

She looked around to see that all the girls in their dorm were gone. Lily suspected Mae had told them not to wake her up early.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Mae. "Thanks for not waking me up," she said grinning gratefully at her friend.

Mae nodded. "I guessed that you might need some extra sleep." 

"Lily if you're having nightmares you could always go and see Madame Tarty about it," said Sirius. "She has a potion that can help with that."

Lily nodded. "Thanks Sirius. I might do that later today," she told him smiling.

Lily looked up and saw that the post was there. She watched as a dark brown owl flew to her and dropped a letter and flew away. Lily looked up at the owl seeing if she could recognize it but she had no idea whose owl it was.

Lily looked at the envelope and saw that it was addressed to her. She ripped it open and saw that it was something written on a fancy piece of parchment. Her eyes widened as she realized what it must be. It was the poem that her mother had made for Lily when she was little. Lily read the poem. It was titled _Lost_. Lily read it slowly.  
Lost

When you feel like you have lost it all

Don't give up, don't fall

The sky is still the same colour blue

The only one who's changed is you

You still hear the Wolves howling to the moon

You still hear the piano that's out of tune

You didn't think you would loose me so soon

But you don't need to run away from your fears

And you don't need to hide you tears

Just let it out

Lily let the tears drop down her cheek as she smiled. Her mother had written this poem for Lily knowing that someday something like this would happen. Lily could see her friends looking at her worriedly but she smiled up at them and folded up the piece of paper and put it into her bag.

"I might be a little late for first hour," she told the others. "Don't wait up on me."

James and Remus looked a little concerned but they all nodded. Once Lily got out of the Great Hall she broke into a run tears still coming down her cheeks. She stopped once she had gotten up to her dorm. She reached under the bed and yanked out her trunk. From the very bottom she pulled out a book. 

Lily pushed the trunk back under and got up onto her bed and opened the book to the 3 page and read the poem to herself. This had always been her favorite poem that her mother had written. Maybe it was because Lily liked to imagine herself as the little girl in the poem. It went like this:

There is a rush of noisy people on the street

People going to and from work or going to the many stores that were lined up along the street

Suddenly a flash of lightning streaks across the sky followed by a deep rolling sound

Everyone pauses and looks up.

A second later the water starts to pour from the sky almost as if tears were falling from the heavens

The people all rush for cover mumbling and complaining about the rain

All except one.

A little girl who sits on her porch smiling up at the sky as the rain soaks her

She blinks as little water droplets form on her eyelashes.

The rain slows down until it finally dries up leaving no trace of ever being there

Except for the black pavement of the wet street

The little girl quietly gets up and walks inside

Lily smiled and set the book down on her bed. She sat there staring around her room thinking. She jumped as she heard a great boom. She looked out the window and saw that it had begun to pour outside. She smiled and got up, grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs.

Lily kept walking until she reached main doors. She looked around half expecting someone to stop her, but seeing no one was there she pushed open one of the big doors and stepped outside into the rain. She left her bag near the door so that it wouldn't get soaking wet and stepped out into the rain.

She sat down on one of the steps that led to the Castle doors and propped herself against the wall. She shut her eyes enjoying the rain.

"Lily what are you doing out here?" asked the voice of Sirius sounding surprised. "We've all been looking for you!"

Lily looked up. "Sorry Sirius. I just needed to think. I'm feeling better now."

Sirius searched her eyes then reached down to help her up. Lily gave him her hand and stood up slowly her body sore from sitting on the wet stone for so long. Sirius helped her inside and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. From there Lily was handed off to Mae who took her up to the dorm and made her take a shower.

"Lily you missed all of your classes today!" said Mae when Lily had come out of the shower. "If you keep missing so much class time your grades are going to fall," she warned Lily. Lily nodded.

"I'm feeling better now. I will come to class tomorrow," Lily told her friend. Mae looked relieved.

The next day after classes Lily reported to the Great Hall to help put up the Christmas decorations. Lily was hanging tinsel from one of the giant trees when she heard to girls talking about her and James. Lily paused for a minute then pretended like she was still putting tinsel on the tree while really she was listening to the two 5th year Ravenclaws.

"Yeah, it's not fair. Lily Evans is going out with James. I was going to ask him to the dance," said one of the girls to the other one sounding seriously mad.

"I think I'll ask Sirius," said the other not even seeming to care that the other one was feeling sad.

Lily almost snorted out loud. Why did the fifth year seem to think that if James weren't going out with her that he would go out with a fifth year.

The next few days passed pretty uneventfully until Saturday morning when everyone would be going to Hogsmeade to get a dress or in the boys case a tux. Many of the first and second year were complaining that they could not go. 

Lily heard that McGonagall would be assigning all of the younger girls dresses as they were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Lily felt bad for them.

"Are you almost ready to go Haylie?" Lily asked getting impatient. Haylie didn't answer because she was too busy applying makeup to her face. When she saw that the rest of them were waiting for her she snapped her purse closed and was finally ready.

"How are we going to find each other after we're done getting our stuff for the ball?" asked James to Lily.

"Um we'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks in about 2 and a half hours," said Lily glancing at her watch.

"I still can't believe you need two and a half hours to get a dress," Sirius mumbled. Sirius hated going clothes shopping and he and James and Remus all had to go shopping for a tuxedo.

When they got to Diagon Alley the girls hurried to the dress shop so that they wouldn't have to wait in line behind everyone else who was there to get a dress. They stepped inside the store and saw that it was already pretty crowded. A shop assistant came up to each of them and they all went their separate ways.

"Hmm…" said the blond haired girl who was helping Lily. She looked to be in her late twenties. "I think you would look very nice in a light blueish color."

Lily nodded and the woman walked over to the section that had mostly blue dresses.

"Do you want a really long one or short?" the lady asked Lily chewing on one of her long red nails.

"I think long," said Lily unsurely. The woman nodded.

"Do you want it to stick out a lot or be thin?"

"I guess medium," said Lily thinking. The woman looked at Lily then led her over to a certain section of the dresses.

"How about this one?" she asked holding up the dress to Lily. Lily shook her head.

"Too revealing!"

The lady nodded. After twenty minutes the lady finally found the perfect dress for Lily. "Would you like to buy the make up kit that goes with this dress?" she asked Lily as she rang the dress up. Lily nodded and took out her purse to pay for the dress. "We'll just hold on to this and it will be delivered up to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," the lady told Lily who nodded and thanked her.

Lily walked out of the shop and saw that Mae and Haylie were already there waiting for her. "Sorry it took so long," said Lily.

"It's fine," said Haylie. "What's yours look like?"

"Mine is light blue and that's all I'm going to tell you," said Lily. Mae and Haylie both described their dresses to Lily then they headed over to the Three Broomsticks. They were taking their time because they were already twenty minutes late anyway.

"Why won't you two just tell me who you're going to the ball with?" Lily bugged them. "It's not fair you guys know who I'm going with and who you guys are going with. I want to know."

"I'm going with Remus," said Mae giving in.

Haylie glared at Mae. "You weren't supposed to tell her stupid," she said shaking her head. Lily stuck her tongue out at Haylie and smiled at Mae. 

"That's awesome!" she said. "When did he ask you?"

"He asked me after dinner on the night that Professor Dumbledore told us about it," said Mae seeming to go off into a little dream thingie while she was walking. She was smiling about something too. Lily grinned and shook her head at her best friend.

Later that night the girls all decided to play would you rather.

"Would you rather go out with Snape or Malfoy?" Lily asked Haylie.

Haylie made a face at her. "That is so not fair," she protested. "They're both disgusting!"

Lily looked at her as if to say too bad for you!

"Fine… I guess Malfoy. At least he washed his hair every once and a while!"

"Would you rather go out with Sirius or James?" Haylie asked Mae.

Mae looked between Mae and Lily deciding who would get madder if she chose their man. "Uh. I guess Sirius," she said.

"Lily would you rather go out with James or Rick Henshaw from Hufflepuff?" Mae asked her.

Lily pretended to think about it for a minute. "Hm… That's a real hard one," she said. "Rick," she replied sarcastically.

Suddenly from under the bed James appeared. "I can't believe it Lily!" he yelled at her. "I thought you loved me but really you just wanted to go out with Henshaw! I can't believe you would do this to me," he said quieter and with pain on his face. Lily sat looking at him her mouth open wide in shock.

James ran out of their dorm. Sirius and Remus popped up from behind two of the other beds and followed him.

"James, wait!" Lily yelled after him getting up. She looked back at Mae confused. "I was being sarcastic," she said looking crushed.

Mae and Haylie hugged her. "It's okay Lily. Just give him some time to think and he'll realize how stupid that was of him," Mae advised her.

"What were they doing up here anyway?" asked Haylie angrily. "They had no right to spy on us!"

Lily wasn't listening to anything the other two were saying. She climbed into her bed and pulled the curtains shut. Only then did she let the tears stream down her face.

Author's Note: Yeah. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Some people have pointed out that chapter 8 was a little different from the other chapters. Yeah. This one probably will be too, but I hope you still like it.


	10. The Ball

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I don't know if people cared anyway, but yeah. Thanks for reading!

"James, please talk to me!" said Lily in exasperation as he walked out of the Great Hall. Lily noticed that her friends were wrong. James hadn't seemed to realize that she was being sarcastic after all. James paused in the Entrance Hall and stood there for a moment, which gave Lily time to catch up to him.

By not Lily was getting pissed. "James. I don't get you! If you didn't want to hear something like that, then why were you in my room spying on us? You had no right at all!" when she said the last bit, she was yelling quite loud, and people were starting to stare.

"So you admit that what you said was true?" asked James his eyes flashing. "That means that you are a slut to go out with me, and like another boy at the same time.

Lily gasped. Her eyes flashed and there was a shiny glint to them, but she refused to let herself cry in front of James. "I hate you James Potter," she said, her voice dangerously quiet, yet somehow most of the people standing around them heard it.

With that Lily spun around and ran down the hallway. Mae and Haylie followed her shooting nasty looks at him.

Remus and Sirius came over to stand beside James. "Mate, I still stand with what I said yesterday," said Remus. "I think she was joking."

"I don't need your advise Sirius," said James nastily.

"Fine then," said Remus coolly. "If you are too good for our help, then we will just go and chat with Mae and Haylie," he said, turning around and walking down the same hallway that all the girls had made their dramatic exit by.

Sirius shot James a look that seemed to say he was sorry, but he also turned and followed Remus down the hall.

James stood there for a minute, then decided that he just needed to get out of here. He walked over to the doors, and let himself out into the freezing cold air. He took out his wand and summoned his broomstick.

Three minutes later, James had finally gotten his broomstick and was flying around on the grounds. He was so confused. He wasn't sure if Lily had been joking or not, but everyone else seemed sure that she was. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe Lily was right, when she said that they shouldn't have been spying on them in the first place. But Lily still shouldn't have said that, even if she was joking.

Finally thirty minutes later he landed on the ground exhausted, but happy. He had decided that when Lily apologized to him, he would forgive her, and apologize to her too.

The days until the ball passed by pretty quickly, and to James's surprise Lily still hadn't apologized to him. James thought about asking another girl to go to the dance with him, but he decided that that might make Lily even madder, and he didn't want to admit it, but going to the ball with anyone besides Lily seemed pretty pointless.

That was why on the night of the ball, he still didn't have a date. He decided that it could be good for him to go single. James was all ready. He was wearing a tux, and he had tried his best to flatten his hair down, and when that hadn't worked he just spiked it up instead.

James waited for his friends, then walked down the stairs to the Common Room. Remus and Sirius had to stay and wait for their dates, but James decided that he should just go without them, because he didn't want to be too close to Lily incase he did something wrong.

James sat down and watched everyone dance for a while. His eyes wandered looking for someone. Finally he saw her. He caught his breath. She looked beautiful! She was wearing a light pink dress, and her hair was in curls. Hey eyes shone as she danced with Mae and Haylie.

James put his head down on the table that was right next to him. He knew what he had to do. He got up and strode over to where Lily was dancing. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I dance with the beautiful lady?" he asked her, a little nervously.

Lily spun around, and smiled. "Yes you may," she said looking up at him. James led her a bit farther away from the rest of the people and they began to dance to the slow song that was now playing.

"Lily I am so sorry," he said in her ear. "It was a mistake. I know you would never do something like that to me. I don't know what was wrong with me. I am just afraid that I will loose you, and he scares me to death," he said in a quiet voice to her.

Lily looked up, and James saw the tears in her eyes. He stopped dancing and brushed her tears away. "I am so sorry Lily. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked her.

Lily looked up into his eyes and brought her lips up to his. James put his hand behind her neck. They stayed like this for about fifteen minutes, when Lily finally broke it up.

"Come here," she said, taking James's hand and leading him out of the Great Hall. Lily lead him up to the Common Room, and they sat down on one of the couches.

They lay there making out for a while. After time, they were passionately kissing, and James's hand was all the way up Lily's shirt. After a while Lily was wearing only her underwear, as James's had already taken off her bra. 

James was wearing his boxers.

"Is this too soon?" James stopped for a minute.

Lily moaned. "James don't stop."

By the time that everyone was coming in the Common Room from the dance, Lily and James had relocated to James's room.

"I am guessing they made up," said Mae giggling, as she saw Lily's bra laying out on the couch.

"I had fun tonight," said Remus smiling at Mae.

"Me too," she said smiling back. Remus leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before going up the stairs to his dorm. Mae smiled.

No one seemed to know where Haylie and Sirius were, but many guessed that it had something to do with a broomstick closet.


End file.
